Voodoo That You Do
by whitefairy
Summary: Wheee, I'm out of hiatus early! And to celebrate, I made a new story! It's a oneshot, but if enough people like it I'll make it longer. Basically, Onyx buys some dolls of the monkey team and uses them for voodoo yeah bad summary XP


Disclaimer: Whitefairydoesnotownsuperrobotmonkeyteamoranyofitscharacters,shedoeshoweverownichigo,ryou,otogi,andzakiaswellasaveryviciouscatshouldanyoneflameher.Onyx,jetandmalachitebelongtotwister91.

A/N: Wooo, I came out of hiatus early to write a quick fic! Hopefully, being on a break hasn't made me any worse at writing. This is intended to just be a one-shot, but if it turns out any good and people like it I might try and extend it on into a story.

**The Voodoo That You Do **

It started out sunny, the birds were chirping, there were kids playing in the park and families having picnics enjoying the good weather. There was the usual hustle bustle in the streets as shoppers trekked their way through the queues and there was a crowd gathering around a new store opening. All in all, a very strange day for the people of Shugazoom, who weren't used to what other planets' would call a 'normal' day. Some were slightly worried about the recent prolonged calmness which had overcome the city, paranoid that it meant Skeleton King was planning something big for their innocent city. Others claimed that there was no need to worry since they had the Monkey Team to keep them safe.

However, had they known what the atmosphere was like in the large Super Robot that stood proudly in the centre of Shugazoom Park, they might not have made these claims so easily.

"Sprx, will you hurry up and get out of the bathroom? You take longer than us girls to get ready!" fumed a black and white striped monkey with a Scottish accent. She narrowed her dark blue eyes then a smirk played on her lips, "Give it up, Sprx! You're ugly, deal with it!" at this, the door to the bathroom flew open and a red bionic monkey stood in the doorway with a towel draped around his shoulder, another tied tightly around his waist and a toothbrush sticking out his mouth. His dark eyes

narrowed in contempt and he growled, causing a build up of foamy toothpaste.

Jet smirked at the reaction her words had had,

"That's more like it! Now get out the way so other people can use the bathroom!" she attempted to push past the towel covered monkey, only to get angry mumblings and more foam flung at her. She scrunched her nose at this,

"That's just disgusting, Sprx" and with that, she turned haughtily on her heel and walked off to find another bathroom. Smirking, although this wasn't visible behind all the foam he'd caused, Sprx returned to the bathroom.

Most of the monkey team was up now and sitting in the main room waiting for Ichigo, Onyx and Malachite to finish cooking breakfast. Antauri sat calmly, reading in his chair, as around him the other members of the team chattered happily or slumped over coffee. Otto nodded slightly before falling forwards and landing with a clang on the floor, fast asleep.

The others laughed at this before Nova walked over to the sleeping green monkey and lifted him into her arms. She walked to her tube to take Otto up to his room, but just as she was about to step into it, another black and white striped monkey stormed out of the kitchen, a dark look on his features, and closely followed by a much smaller winged white, pink and blue monkey who looked quite worried as she followed the stormy monkey.

"Uh... what happened?" Nova asked tentatively, knowing what Onyx's temper was like. She felt the sweat accumulate on the back of her head as said monkey tore a fire extinguisher off the wall and looked heatedly in her direction.

"Zakuro 'distracted' Malachite again!" he growled, heading back into the kitchen. The winged monkey floated out of his way as he kicked the door to the kitchen open and off its hinges. Nova sighed as Ichigo squeaked in fright, dodging bits of wood and flying over to join her at the safer distance of the other side of the room.

Everyone in the main room sweat-dropped a great deal as they listened to the hiss of foam and angry male and female yells from the kitchen. Everyone looked sideways that the person next to them, all sharing a look of fear before jumping as Onyx stormed out again, carrying plates of food and a fowl temper. After him came a sheepish looking green and white striped monkey with more plates of food and closely following him was a quietly seething black and pink winged monkey whose blue eyes were narrowed into angry little slits.

"Um..." began Antauri quietly, not too sure if trying to calm his daughter would result in her calming down or him being attacked. The hot look she gave him answered that question and he sighed and ate his breakfast silently.

After breakfast finished; and Otto had woken up and eaten his and Sprx's, who was still in the bathroom and was not happy to find his plate empty and Otto look fuller than usual, the Monkey Team proceeded to train. They trained in teams of 5, whilst Ichigo sat patiently at the sidelines with the first aid kit ready. The first to need it was Sprx, who was still trying to get back at Otto for eating his breakfast and had been beaten up by Jet. He grumbled darkly as Ichigo dutifully wrapped bandages around his broken tail.

"There! All done!" she announced chirpily, leaning back from the now bandaged tail. Sprx looked back at it and flexed his tail slightly, the bandages held tight and he smiled.

"Not bad, Ich! Thanks!" he grinned and slapped her butt, which resulted in him needing more bandages after everyone pried Antauri and Onyx off him.

After training, everyone proceeded to do what they normally do: Absolutely Nothing.

"I'm bored!" whined Zakuro, stating what everyone else thought. There were murmurs of agreement around the room and a snort from Onyx,

"Go play with Mal then!" he retorted, resulting in a black and pink blur attacking him. The others watched and sighed again, going back to whatever they were trying to do to keep amused. This only lasted another two minutes til Ichigo put down her book with a sigh,

"Why don't we go out or something? It's such a nice day!" the others looked at the window like it was a foreign object and stared out of it. Otto saw all the kids playing in the park and started jumping up and down excitedly,

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's go!" he cheered, pumping his fist as he jumped. Everyone backed away from him.

"Ok, who gave him sugar?" demanded Jet, earning confused looks and innocent whistling from Sprx. For the third time that day, Sprx ended up being bandaged up by Ichigo.

After that, everyone headed out into the wide open spaces of the park and agreed to split up and return to the park later.

The girls all went into the spa for a day, which Antauri, Sprx and Otto all shuddered involuntarily at (read my past fics for an explanation) and they headed into the heart of the city.

Onyx gazed around looking very bored as he walked the streets with the other boys. He sighed and was about to go back to the robot when something caught his eye. He looked again and saw something in one of the shop windows, a collection of monkey dolls that looked like him and his team.

"Wha...?" he said and went in. His eyes almost popped off his face when he saw inside the shop. Everywhere there were these dolls and a queue which wound all around the shop of people waiting to buy some. Onyx gazed, looking dumbfounded, before picking up a doll. He looked thoughtful before shoving people out of his way to pay for a collection of them.

The sun was starting to set by the time the team joined back up again in the robot. The girls all looked refreshed and smiling and 'not psycho', as Sprx put it, whilst Onyx was being badgered by Otto and Antauri about what he'd bought.

"What is it, Onyx? Huh, huh, huh?" asked Otto, still hyper from the sugar he'd been given. Antauri was more diplomatic, however,

"I hope it's not another weapon, Onyx, we've discussed this" he began gravely, looking very stern. Onyx growled as a vein throbbed on his temple,

"Get out of my face!" he spat, causing Otto to fall over and everyone to turn and look at him now. He growled at them and headed into his room and locked the door, so no one could come in. He then looked at the boxful of monkeys and smirked so evilly wolves howled nearby and lightening crackled.

The next day, everyone got up, fought, got washed, ate and fought some more as normal. However, Onyx seemed more approachable than normal today and even smiled at everyone once. Everyone was getting worried Skeleton King had taken his mind and they voted on who would ask.

A few minutes later, Ichigo was shoved into the kitchen where Onyx was humming as he worked on something. She looked back at the others, who gave encouraging nods to her, and she gulped and flew over to the happy black and white monkey.

"Uh... O-Onyx" she began timidly, touching his shoulder. He turned to her and smiled warmly at her, frightening Ichigo to the depths of her soul.

"Yes Ichi? What's up?" he asked kindly, patting the seat next to him for her to sit on. Ichigo didn't dare not comply and sat down lightly, looking more nervous than ever now.

"I-it's just that... well, you look happy today. What's up?" she quickly blurted out, earning a smile and chuckle from Onyx that scared her even more. He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder and suddenly Ichi felt something tug at her arms. Before she knew it, she had her arms wrapped around Onyx's shoulders and was staring wide-eyed into his face. He grinned,

"Why, Ichi, friendly this morning?" he remarked, grinning more. Ichigo blushed and pulled away,

"I-I-I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!" she flew out of the room as fast as she could, leaving Onyx to grin and hold up a doll of Ichigo.

"Oh, I think I do" he murmured, looking over his shoulder at the box which held the dolls of the other team mates and reached in.

The other monkeys had followed Ichigo and, after they'd calmed her, Antauri decided they should get to training to focus their minds again.

"Good idea, 'Tauri!" cheered Sprx, slapping the second-in-command's butt. Everyone stared wide-eyed at the red monkey who looked aghast at what he'd just done. Antauri looked as shocked as anyone had ever seen him and stared at the red monkey in disbelief,

"Uh... Sprx..." he started but was cut off by Sprx waving his arms madly and claiming he never meant to do that. A restless silence fell over the team and they quickly decided to drop it and train. As they left, chuckling was heard from a shadowy corner and one of the shadows moved and Onyx stepped out holding a doll of Sprx, cackling madly.

Pretty soon, the whole team was in chaos as the members began to do things so wildly out of character for them that they were getting scared that Skeleton King was infecting their food and drink somehow. But results from Gibson's analysis of every bit of food and drink proved negative and so they turned their thoughts to how else these sudden bursts of mania could be caused. Ichigo suggested stress, but even when the team went on holiday for a week they found the outbursts still remained.

"What could be causing this?" cried Ichigo, as beside her Antauri started to dance the funky chicken. Gibson sighed and shook his head, flinching as Otto's face suddenly dove into his cereal.

"This is madness! Whatever is causing this is making us look like animals!" Gibson declared, gesturing to Otto. Otto re-emerged, soaked in milk,

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was really hungry" he said sheepishly, earning groans from the team and many slapping their foreheads. Gibson rubbed his temples and pushed back his chair,

"I'm going to do research into this" he mumbled.

As soon as everyone was finished, Ichigo began clearing away the cutlery and bowls. She wondered about the cause of these outbursts as she worked and never noticed the figure floating above her. She left for the kitchen when she felt something run up her back and she squeaked, spinning around and causing some of the bowls she was holding to drop and smash.

"Oh no" she said softly, putting the remaining bowls on the worktop and picking up a dustpan and brush. She bent down to start clearing up the broken china when something ran up her leg, causing her to scream. She jumped up and came face to face with Onyx, she gazed wide-eyed at him then felt herself be pressed against him. She wailed slightly,

"Onyx, w-w-what's going on?" she cried, tears starting to fill her eyes. Onyx quickly hid his smirk and looked shocked instead,

"I...I don't know Ichi! Maybe it's Skeleton King trying to take over us!" at this Ichigo let out a sob and started shaking, Onyx pretended to think, "or maybe it's Mandarin" Ichigo cried out at this and Onyx pretended to look afraid, "or maybe it's a ghost" Ichigo started crying and she felt her limbs freed again. She spun around, looking scared and felt a breath of wind on her neck.

"Boo" said a voice and Ichigo flew off, screaming blue murder, down the hall. Left in her wake, was laughter echoing from the main room as Onyx walked out.

After this, the whole team become edgy and started fighting more as tension ran high among everyone.

Suddenly everyone noticed Nova and Sprx seemed to end up in certain 'positions' together and Ichigo and Antauri ended up being kept as far from each other as possible. Everyone started to grow suspicious of this, realising that this obviously was a clue to who the person was. They started to look into what everyone they knew was like.

"Skeleton King?" suggested Ichigo, but everyone agreed it wasn't him on account of what would he get out of putting Sprx and Nova together. They also dismissed any of Skeleton King's cronies for the same reason.

"Maybe it's someone who isn't an enemy?" suggested Nova and everyone blinked and turned to Otogi. Otogi blinked and looked hurt,

"Hey, don't look at me! Just cos I WAS on Skeleton King's side, doesn't mean I am NOW!" he said defensively and Ryou nodded,

"Yeah, plus Ichi and I would've known if he was up to something!" everyone murmured and agreed with this. They all started think who else it could be.

Onyx was having the time of his life watching his team mates attempt to find out who it was making them do all these crazy thing as he made Gibson do his fourth can-can of the day. He was enjoying it so much that he didn't sense the shadowy figure come up behind him.

"What the heck are you doing, Onyx?" demanded Zakuro, causing Onyx to nearly hit the ceiling in fright. Zakuro saw the doll in his hands and laughed madly, "You play with dolls?" she fell on the floor, laughing madly and called everyone in before Onyx had a chance to stop her. Everyone, bar Ichigo and Sprx who were in the med bay as Sprx had been 'voodooed' into slapping Jet's butt and resulted in needing a LOT of bandages this time, rushed in and gaped at the sight of Onyx with the dolls around him. There was a stunned silence before the whole Robot seemed to erupt with laughter and camera clicks were heard. Amid all this, Onyx began to feel the blush on his face burn in and he growled angrily, eyes glowing, as he chased the entire team around the robot.

Soon, Onyx calmed down and resorted to sulking his room again, only coming out to throw out the dolls in the box, which is where they were found by Ichigo as she was cleaning. Curiously she opened the box and her face lit up.

"Oh boy, dolls!" she squealed happily.


End file.
